


Hot As Dicks, Dude

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Copious Mentions of Sweat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot as hell and Michael needs Geoff like he needs a cold drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot As Dicks, Dude

It’s fucking _hot_ and when Michael slams Geoff against the wall and kisses him hard he tastes sweat and beer. Geoff’s hands immediately find their place on Michael’s body, one hand tangled into his curls and the other resting on his hip, fingertips just up the hem of his t-shirt and digging what’ll be pretty pink crescent-shaped marks into his skin. Michael moans at even that slight bit of contact, his skin on fire and he feels electric, like the minute touch of the drops of sweat on Geoff’s back as he pulls his boss’s shirt off are conducting charges to his core. He can’t help when his fingers scrabble for purchase against Geoff’s tattooed shoulders or the noise that rips from his lips when Geoff takes control, breaking the kiss with a filthy wet sound and dragging his lips down Michael’s jaw, his neck, and sucking what feels like will be a dark bruise at his sweaty pulse point.

"Take your damn shirt off," Geoff grumbles against his skin, pushing Michael’s shirt up his chest, and he barely wants to comply as to not part from Geoff for even one fucking second but the slick slide of skin on skin when he gets it off is definitely worth it. Geoff switches their positions on him, and suddenly his bare back is against the wall and he arches up against it. The slight chill spreads with goosebumps and the hand now tugging at his hair leaves him gasping. He loves when Geoff dominates him, loves the feeling of relinquishing control, loves it when Geoff touches him.

He stops thinking there, because everything is just so damn hot.

Geoff doesn’t have a condom, and if Michael was being honest he hadn’t really planned this encounter enough to stick one in his pocket before he shoved his boss against the nearest flat surface, so Michael is pushed to his knees. He tries to catch his breath and unbutton Geoff’s jeans at the same time but his palms are too sweaty and he only manages to get himself more worked up, growling and hissing under his breath. He alternates between trying to pull open Geoff’s pants and swiping at the sweat beading on his forehead until finally, finally, _finally_ Michael manages to get the button undone and pull off Geoff’s jeans in a few sweat-slicked tugs, and his boxers follow soon after.

Even Geoff’s cock is hot as he presses a soft, sloppy kiss to the head of it, smearing pre-cum on his already wet lips. Geoff moans and groans like everything Michael ever wanted and pulls his hair again, hard enough to send another jolt of arousal speeding to sit warm in his gut and cause his own dick to throb. Michael kisses down his shaft, alternating between open-mouthed ones and ones that are more tongue than lips, and then moves to his balls. He makes a disgusted sound deep in his throat at the wetness, grumbling about “sweaty-ass balls” and making Geoff chuckle, but rolls one with his tongue anyway. He pecks them with sweet little kisses as he slides his palm along Geoff’s dick until the chuckles cut off into a sharp groan.

"Michael, you little shit, just suck me off," Geoff commands, though his voice is slightly strangled, and so Michael complies with a little laugh. He wraps his lips around the head of Geoff’s cock and sucks gently and then moves down, working his tongue around the length as he takes more and more in. His left hand keeps him up, curled around Geoff’s hip, while his right twists around the base of his dick, jerking what he can’t reach with his mouth. Geoff moans sharp and loud and it sends a shock down Michael’s spine that reminds him about his own cock, so he quickly scrambles to palm it through his jeans. He moans at the feeling, and Geoff groans back, Michael’s noise vibrating on his dick. Michael hears the harsh _thump_ of Geoff’s head being thrown back against the wall, hears the muttered praises (“God, Michael, God, you’re so good… you’re so good, Michael, so good at sucking my fucking _dick_ " and Michael tries to ignore the way such stupid, filthy words make his heart pound and the heat in his stomach burn hotter) and knows Geoff is close as fuck, so he gives a few quick sucks that hollow out his cheeks and runs his tongue on the nerves under his cockhead, bobbing his head and trying to take the sharp thrusts Geoff is making with his unrestrained hips in stride. Spit is dribbling down his chin and neck and it feels so _good_ and he hums and swallows around Geoff’s cock and Geoff is _gone_.

The salty heat of Geoff’s cum paints Michael’s tongue and the back of his throat and Geoff grunts out some praises that might not come out as real sentences but make Michael whine as he swallows. They sort of just sit and breathe for a second, their chests heaving in tandem, and then Geoff pulls Michael up against him and kisses him long and deep. His tongue swipes against Michael’s lips and Michael opens up immediately, and their tongues lazily explore each other and honestly Michael could stay like this forever but then Geoff is jerking his pants down and grabbing his fucking dick and Michael has to break away from Geoff to lean his sweaty forehead against the wall, brace his hands against it too to keep himself from falling as his knees buckle, and pants and groans as Geoff works him. He goes slow and makes sure to brush against his head as frequently as possible, his other hand playing with his balls, and Michael is making noises that are sharp and _loud_ and pornographic, high moans and thick sighs and whines when Geoff isn’t going fast enough. Michael’s hands find their way to Geoff’s hair from the wall somehow though his eyes are wide and glassy and staring straight at the wall he’s resting against, and he doesn’t do anything but thread into his thin locks, but he can feel when Geoff moves his head so his mouth is right next to his ear.

"Fuck my hand, Michael, c’mon," he says, and that sounds really _good_ so he does, snapping his hips quick and sharp into Geoff’s palm and arching his back at how good it feels and moaning and he cums like that, getting it on the wall and Geoff’s hand and everything feels _awesome_.

He says so. Geoff laughs, agrees, kisses him long again, and even though it’s fucking _hot_ he doesn’t complain.


End file.
